


Day 10 - Lazy

by ReaderRose



Series: 30 Days of Writing [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (technically?), 30 Days of Writing, Broken Bones, Brotherly Bonding, Day Off, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Papyrus Being Papyrus, Sans Being Sans, Sickfic, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose
Summary: Papyrus decides to take a day off.





	Day 10 - Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why I'm behind, I had a break day baked into this challenge. My goal is to end it by the end of Mrch, not necessarily do one a day. I spent the 10th doing a little askblog event on my tumblr for my AU Soulless Echo Flower Papyrus.
> 
> ...and then the next day I wasn't feeling it and couldn't bring myself to do the prompt(s) i had planned for the day, so I bumped up "Lazy" and wrote this starting an hor before my deadline.
> 
> Lazy seemed appropriate to bump ahead.
> 
> Forgive me if the tenses here are weird. I've been keeping most of these to present tense but this one really wanted to be past tense. I'm trying not to do edits if I don't manage them within my timeframe unless its a ridiculous phone-swipe typo.

Papyrus decides to have a lazy day.

 

Normally, he would never ever consider such a thing! After all, someone has to keep things going! Someone has to make sure the bills are being paid, and the puzzles are being calibrated, and the food is being made, and the house is being cleaned and the chores are being done!

But, well, sometimes there is, perhaps, on very, very rare occasions, a time to sit. To contemplate. To relax. Meditation and mindfulness is key to becoming a great fighter, and a great sentry and guard!

Or at least, all of that is what Undyne said. When she ordered him to take the week off. Because his leg was very broken as a result of an epic trousle for the ages (between his bones and a prototype puzzle. Monster vs Creation! A noteworthy conflict between storied foes!)

So, technically, he supposes, you could say that he did not “decide” to have a lazy day. The lazy day was in fact thrust upon him. But calling it his own decision allows him to maintain a bit of his pride and ego, and so it is his decision.

 

Sans is extremely supportive when he makes the announcement. Whether that is because Papyrus almost broke his leg a second time trying to do the daily chores the day before, or whether Sans wants to corrupt him and teach him the ways of the lazy day, Papyrus is not certain.

So, Papyrus sits on the couch and does absolutely nothing.

…

 

For a whole,  _excruciating_ minute.

And then he tries to get up because sitting and doing nothing is boring.

 

But gravity forces him down before he can even shift weight into his legs to support himself…

“SANS!!!!” the taller brother sheiks, “LET ME UP!!!”

Sans smirks. “no can do, bro. you're gonna be lazy today no matter how hard i have to work to make you do it.”

Papyrus has never felt so offended. Of course Sans would put in the effort for something as pointless as this. He's fine!!!

“THEN I SUPPOSE YOU WILL HAVE TO WORK EXTREMELY HARD FOR ONCE BECAUSE THIS IS RIDICULOUS.”

 

Papyrus pushes himself up against the gravity, using his own magic as a booster against Sans's, but he forgets to cushion his fracture, and redirects the magic he dedicated to dulling his senses to the effort. The second his foot hits the floor, he screams as a sharp pain and sense of wrongness shoots through his body, and in a second, he's back on the couch in a heap and pretending that none of that just happened.  

Sans sits down next to him, holding him down with a gentle hand on his shoulder, rather than with blue magic this time. It's far more effective and far, far more obnoxious.

“bet you hate that you just did that.”

Papyrus pouts. This is the worst.

“it wouldn't happen if you'd just take a day and not try to pretend you aren't hurt. cmon. i'll cook dinner or something if you want. i can be your servant for the day. be lazy. boss me around.”

That does have some appeal. “FINE. I WANT TWO THINGS FROM YOU, SANS.”

“okay. lay em on me.”

“FIRST! YOU WILL DO THE LAUNDRY BY THE END OF THE DAY. INCLUDING YOUR SOCKPILE OF HORRORS.”

Sans winces. “okay.”

“AND SECOND: TEACH ME HOW TO BE LAZY BECAUSE SO FAR I DO NOT GET THE APPEAL.”

“heh. sure thing.”

 

…

 

And that's how they spend the day: watching TV, eating junk food, sitting on the couch, and just…. Relaxing. Hanging out.

Sans thinks it was a pretty good day.

And when the day is done, as well the laundry, Sans smiles at his brother, laying on the couch looking contented and half-asleep, and says, “see, that wasn't so bad, was it?”

Barely awake, surrounded by pillows, with eyes closed and a perfectly peaceful expression on his face, Papyrus answers, “TODAY WAS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE.”


End file.
